Suite Life Adventures
by Pizza832
Summary: Crazy twins that try to help solve problems but only make it worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

* * *

Sweet live of Zack and Cody Muriel gets married

"Cody that is how girls have big feet." Said Zack as they walked out of there bedroom.

"Mom Muriel said she had to come here with some big nose." "Said Cody

"Hi it is me back from Parris." Said London

"What are you doing in our suite?" Said Carey

"When I was in, in, in,

"Parris". They all screamed.

"I knew that I found a dress that was $15000 dollars I wanted to buy it for you". Said London.

"Here it is". Said London

"Well it is well so it is well o." "Said CAREY

"Do you like it." Said London

"Well it is so not well um well see I o um". Said Carey

"It is very big and has green pock dots." Said Carey

"I have to go to a party see you later.," Said London

"Boys I will sell this on the computer to make some extra money." Said Carey

Muriel opened the door felling so happy

"Hello Muriel what is going on?" Said Carey

"I am going to be getting." Said Muriel

"Who would marry you." Said Carey

"Moseby the wedding is Saturday." Said Muriel

"You are 81 and he is 55!" Said Carey

"Just to let you see you on Saturday." Said Muriel

"Boys I am going down stairs to see Moseby." "Said Carey

"Zack we have to stop the wedding Muriel will die in a couple of years and Moseby will be sad and quite his job." "Said Cody

"If Moseby quite his job that will be good for us." Said ZACK

"Well we have to try something when mom comes up we will find out if there is still going to be a wedding." Said Cody

Back down stairs mom couldn't find Moseby

"Estaban have Moseby?'' Said Carey

"He is in his office with Muriel." Said Estaban

She almost broke down the door the get inside

"I will handless this get the hell out of hear we are thinking about are wedding Said Muriel

"Get the hell out of hear I HAVE TO TALK TO MOSEBY said Carey

"Why the hell are you going to marry that old dirt ball? said Carey

"I hate hear it is just well she is rich so my plan is one night I am going to steel all of the money and I will be rich." SAID MUSEBY

She ran away being so scared and was nerves.

"Hay mom how did it go." Said Zack

"I am going to call the police and get Moseby arrested!! Said Carey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life.

* * *

Chapter 2 Moseby arrest

"Mom what do you mean that you are going to call the police and get Moseby arrested Said Cody

"I went down stairs and Moseby said Muriel was rich and he hated here so one

night he is going to steel here money and get here arrested." Said carey

"Call 911". They all screamed

"Hi it is Carey Martin I am at the Tipton hotel my boss is getting married to 81 year old he told me one night he was going to steal her money and was not in love with her."

"I am so sorry but unless you have proof I am sorry we can't help you." Said 911

"Please I need your help." Said Carey But 911 already hung up on here."

"Boys the police are not on are side so there is only 1 thing we can do tell MURIEL." "Said Carey

They found Muriel in the hotel Lobby

"Muriel I have something very important to tell you." "Said Carey

"Okay I know what you are going to say you are going to say get my fat ass out of here so shout the hell up." "Said Muriel

"Boys don't listen to her bad language." Said Carey

"Shout the hell up mom." Said Zack

"That is it walk to the elevator and we will talk about this in the room." Said Carey

"What the hell did that jack ass want." Said Muriel

They went back to there room but they did nothing

"Zack why did you call me that bad word." Said Carey

"Mom I am sorry but well sorry please don't ground me." Said Zack

"Sorry Zack you are grounded for 3days if I hear anymore of those words you will be in lots more trouble." "Said Carey

"Cody I do not need this I did nothing wrong." "Said Zack

"You did tell here to shout the hell up." "Said Cody

"Mom Cody said that word and he didn't get in trouble this is not fair." Said Zack

"Sorry Zack I didn't hear your brother say anything." Said Carey

"Shout the hell up." "Said Zack

"Zack you are now grounded for 10 days." Said Carey

"Shout the hell up." "Said Zack

"Now you are grounded for 3mounths." "Said Carey

"Mom I am 16 years old living in a hotel and watch R rated movies and I can't swear." Said Zack

"I watch G rated shows sometimes I watch PG shows if I am in a bad mood never Y7." "Said Cody

"I am so proud of you Cody." "Said Carey

Zack and Cody walked in their rooms

"Cody it is not fear you say bad words all the time and you never get in trouble it most only be me because you are the favorite child." Said Zack

"That is a lie mom loves us equally." "Said Cody

"Speaking of love I have to call Bailey since we left the boat I miss here and my roommate Woody." "Said Cody

"I miss little, little he was the best roommate in the world no offence Cody." Said Zack

"So we have to tell Muriel that rat face is cheating on hear." Said Zack

"Lets go." "Said Zack

Finally they got down stairs and found Muriel in Moseby room but this was the weird thing you are asking yourself if you are reading the story Muriel was in there with Norman the door man.

"Muriel what are you doing in hear with Norman?" "Said Cody

"I am really cheating on Moseby I just love Norman." Said Muriel


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank my sister, xPrincessKagurax, for beta-ing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Going to Court

"Muriel, you like Norman? What the hell is going on? I am so confused," said Zack.

"I hate Moseby. He's fat, lazy, stupid, smelly, and a mommy boy," said Muriel. "So if you tell him you will get killed and will have no future."

"Too late," said Norman, laughing.

They started kissing each other for about 20 minutes. If you're wondering where rat face is, well, it's hard to tell. What we do know is he is in love with Irene, the lady who answers the phone. Nothing you have to go to college for.

At Muriel's age, she was going crazy and getting married only made it worse. Here's another crazy thing: Moseby and Irene were missing. Weird, why did Muriel know he was missing?

The boys decided to tell their mom.

"Mom," said Cody. " Muriel said she was going to kill us and, well, even if we are 16, I'm scared to tell you Muriel was kissing Norman. Moseby and Irene are also missing and Moseby always liked Irene."

"Okay, how long have they been missing for?" asked Carey, nervously.

"Since about 2 a.m." said Zack.

"This is what we want to do: we want to go to court and sue Muriel and Norman for Moseby and Irene disappearing," said Cody.

"That will be great," said Carey. "But, Zack, you're still grounded. Cody and I will go."

"But it was my idea," argued Zack.

"We will go and we in a few days." Said Carey

Zack and Cody already signed up for court. They begged Muriel to come and she finally said yes. Five days later they went to court. Zack was watching the case on TV.

"Order in the court," said the judge. "The case of Cody versus Muriel is about to start. Cody, you may start."

"Moseby was dating Muriel," said Cody "He's 55 and Muriel is 81. Then he told us he was going to steal all of her money."

"That is very bad and the age difference," said the judge.

"When my brother, Zack, and I were going to Moseby's office, we saw Muriel and Norman, the hotel doorman, kissing."

"It is true that I was cheating on him," said Muriel.

"And he was cheating on you?" Said Judge

"Muriel didn't know she was being cheated on until today," said Cody.

"So where is Moseby and his girlfriend now?" asked the Judge.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. He and Irene have been missing for almost a week. We think Muriel kidnapped them."

"Muriel, did you do anything to them?" asked the judge. "Just tell the truth and you won't be in jail for that long."

"Yes, I did it," she said.

"Why did you do it?" asked Cody.

"I hated him so I had to let him go."

"What did you do with them? Did you kill them?" asked the judge.

"No, the two of them are on some deserted island," said Muriel. "They could be dead by now."

"Muriel, you're going to jail until you're 91. Now, let's go find Moseby and Irene."


End file.
